Dead God Dimension Story
Arc 1: The Princes Day 1: Showdown on the freeway Players Fobarimperius (Beelzebub Gehenna, Belphegor Gehenna, Asmodeus Gehenna, Satan Gehenna, Mammon Gehenna, Leviathan Gehenna, Lucifer Gehenna, older god, young goddess, General Pandora, Raphael Basilica) Noxus Lindow (Nox) Kururu Gunso (Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath) CouncilOrg (God) Story The story starts with two unnamed gods, a young woman and an older man whom is her father. Unable to escape their pursuers, the two come up with the idea of helping the young woman escape the attack while simultaneously the old man returns to the forest to recover his lost son. The girl manages to use her powers to open the vehicle and escape on the freeway, but is unable to get far before being cornered by a large tank. After two shots, her tires are taken out. She loses control of the vehicle. Before losing consciousness due to her injuries, she only remembers seeing the face of her pursuers. Lucifer Gehenna, Belphegor Gehenna, and Beelzebub Gehenna are the pursuers of the young woman. After a brief argument, Lucifer contacts Leviathan Gehenna who, along with Satan Gehenna, was tasked with capturing the old man. In his rage, Leviathan simply kills the man. Lucifer also finds out that Asmodeus Gehenna and Mammon Gehenna also ended up dismembering their target, effectively knocking their capture count down to one live and two dead. At this point, Lucifer, Belphegor, and Beelzebub come in contact with a hostile entity called Sloth. Quickly identified afterwards as an alternate universe version of Belphegor, the man begins hastily making threatening gestures and moving towards the three. At this point, Leviathan arrives, and decides to enter into combat with Sloth without any prompting. It becomes clear in combat that Leviathan is outclassed if he refuses to use his full power, however, as Lucifer refused to fight at all, Leviathan is unwilling to even touch his full power. This results in him being easily dispatched by Sloth twice, only to regenerate the damage with large gushes of water that burst from his body. Between Sloth and Leviathan, there is extensive damage to the freeway. After Leviathan is downed the second time, Sloth continues moving forward, however, as Lucifer wasn't taking any chances, he called in Pandora's Box. Sloth attempts to use an unknown power to force the airship to the ground, however the ship, coated by the Eclipse Effect, completely nullifies the attack. Within minutes, the Seven Archangels and the might of Pandora's Box arrives. Sloth proves too durable for most attacks launched against him, however Sloth himself is completely incapable of dealing any form of damage to any Pandora's Box agents any further after the Eclipse Effect is unleashed by nullifiers. After several minutes, Eclipse generators begin being activated around the globe in response, as Pandora's Box takes the attack as yet another invasion. When General Pandora arrives, the battle becomes heavily one-sided. While Sloth is still taking little damage, he is at this point entirely incapable of unleashing any sort of kick-back, and his attacks and powers are killed before they can harm Pandora or the others. Without warning, the other six allies of Sloth appears, but also cannot attack. At this point, Noxus arrives, creating a shield around Sloth, but ultimately placing them on the defensive. Pandora halts the attack, demanding the interlopers leave. One of the others, Wrath, an alternate universe form of Satan, steps forward, and begins trying to reason with the group. He explains that Sloth, in his haste, did not actually simply speak with the princes about their situation. They wanted the blood of the girl in order for Sloth to continue living. Pandora, realizing that Sloth living is a threat to the planet, outright refuses this deal. She is aware that currently Pandora's Box has the upper hand and that the world military can be called in if required, as by sheer force and numbers, they would eventually succeed in combat, however the battle is ultimately brought to an end by the surprise of Pandora's life: God lives. God, having been watching the situation and realizing that Sloth was an aggressor willing to kill a thousand soldiers without provocation, quickly damns all of the sin from continuing the battle, forcing them to leave and refusing them to continue this fight. Lucifer, trying to explain to Pandora that they are no longer a threat as God himself is the greatest power they know (possibly the only one outclassing Fabrica itself), there is no reason to continue and it may be best to just give Sloth the blood now so he leaves. Pandora refuses still, but eventually relents and allows Beelzebub to give some of the blood to Sloth. God, however, is displeased with Sloth, and makes the blood vanish, much to the joy of Pandora, who wants Sloth and the others to leave Earth on threat of death. Lucifer is quick to point out that if she attacks him now, she will be the aggressor, and it's likely God will simply rescind his kindness. Pandora's Box has effectively won the battle by default as their enemies are not allowed to fight, however they are also not allowed to fight to kill the remaining enemies, forcing Pandora to swallow her pride and let them go. Eventually Lucifer speaks with them for a brief moment before leaving, as the remainder of Pandora's Box heads back to headquarters. After a brief conversation with Lucifer explaining that in this dimension, demons are essentially citizens of Earth and Hell is no longer a concept of punishment but rather a resort for demons on vacation, he also takes his leave and bids them farewell. After reaching back to Pandora's Box, Pandora holds a meeting with some of the world leaders. Leviathan, the only other person vocal about not allowing the enemies to leave, especially Sloth, is visibly angered. Lucifer reassures Leviathan that had he simply used 100%, there's a good chance he could have actually won that fight at the expense of doing serious planet-wide damage, however Leviathan hardly wants to be reassured by Lucifer of all people, and leaves. The other six princes sit back in the office and watch the news, seeing the planet was stirred into a frenzy by the activation of the Eclipse generators. Pandora's Box was publicly commended for managing to keep all of the damage to a minimum, and the princes essentially pat themselves on the back for getting three bounties and getting away with doing serious damage to the freeway which they don't have to pay for. It's at this point that Lucifer finds the images of their enemies having been caught on tape by what he can only assume were civilians hiding and watching the situation unfold, and Leviathan's fight with Sloth and his refusal to go down only further benefited the image of Pandora's Box: a fighting force for the world itself. Additionally, the booming voice of God has brought back into question the survival of gods around the planet. Lucifer assumes that since God has openly saved the world, it's likely that he will be placed on the protected god list, and Pandora's going to be very upset about that. All the same, things definitely went over well, and all in all Lucifer calls it a great day despite everyone's major screw-ups (save for Belphegor and Beelzebub). Belphegor, currently possessing the television, thanks Lucifer for the praise, however Lucifer reminds him he was ready to fire a shell at the freeway to stop a single car. Beelzebub simply smirks, aware he was the only one who didn't screw up, and the group breaks for the night. Leviathan paces the halls of Pandora's Box, no worse for wear after the battle, but bitterly enraged. More than anything else, he doesn't care about Sloth, but Lucifer's condescending attitude. He wants to make a giant kill and prove to Lucifer hes the best, and at this point he decides the only way to do so may be to kill God himself. Pandora sits down in her office, speaking to Raphael, the head of the Seven Archangels, and asks if he plans to return to Heaven is God is alive. Raphael points out he was never given a mandate to do so, so as long as God has not said otherwise, he, and the other six archangels, will continue monitoring the Seven Princes. Pandora points out that the only fun part about all of this was getting to punch Sloth in the face several times and seeing it agitate him. She then leans back in her chair and smokes a cigarette. Raphael tells her it isn't healthy to smoke, however Pandora explains that even if she wanted to die, she is effectively immortal by the fact that Zeus, the only one allowed to let her die, died long ago when the Tsar Pushka blasted a hole through his chest. As such, not even death itself can touch her, and she is incapable of dying, simply reforming moments later like nothing happened. Raphael asks what kind of power is that that can work inside of an Eclipse generator, and Pandora explains it isn't actually a power, but just the fact that her Grim Reaper is dead, and she cannot go to the afterlife. Raphael expresses concern and believes it to be a horrible fate. Pandora agrees, and points out Zeus started it when he tricked her into opening the box to begin with. In the medical ward, the girl is being held and nursed. As she slowly awakens, she sees her father and brother, both of whom, through their divine powers, are starting to return to life. Before she can make a move, she is surprised by the presence of Asmodeus who laughs and tells her to stay still in bed, or else they'll end up being chopped up again. She stares at the ceiling, and tears run down her face. Asmodeus assures her he's under strict orders from Lucifer not to hurt any of them as long as they don't make an escape, but tells her that she's absolutely welcome to try. Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Story Category:Fobarimperius